As Musas Entediadas
by Dani de Rohan
Summary: Um encontro entre as musas do Olimpo e os elfos da Terra Media.
1. Chapter 1

Title: As Musas Entediadas

Category: Books » Lord of the Rings

Author: Dani de Rohan

Language: Portuguese, Rating: Rated: K

Genre: Humor/Poetry

Published: 12-31-07, Updated: 10-08-13

Chapters: 3, Words: 6,749

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

As Musas Entediadas

Sinopse: as musas do Olimpo estão entediadas, desafiados pelo deus Apolo, elas decidem seqüestrar os elfos do Palácio de Mandos.

Nota da Autora:

Sou fascinada pelo Universo de Senhor dos Anéis, também amo história, essa é a minha área, em uma brincadeira decide escrever unindo esse dois universos apaixonantes. A fic Musas entediadas contará com referências constantes há fatos históricos. E também, alguns textos de ficção.

Vou manter um índice para explicar, visando auxiliar a compreensão da fanfic.

Aguardo reviews e realmente espero que gostem! Estou me divertindo muito com essa fic.

Esse primeiro capítulo é um pouco mais sério do que os outros afinal o início da história é o conflito, esse é o pontapé inicial.

Meu agradecimento é para minha irmã Maya Mithrandir, Sadie , Nimrodel, Lele e Kiannah, obrigada pela a leitura e reviews das minhas fics.

Capítulo 1 – O riso da Valquíria

Tália caminhava cheia de cólera, aquela última notícia. Nada era pior do que aquilo. Nada! Suas irmãs tentariam acalmá-la como sempre. No entanto, dessa vez falhariam. Ela jurava pela sua alma imortal nada a acalmaria. Entediadas, as suas irmãs permaneciam sentadas discutindo as últimas notícias da Terra, entre gracejos e piadas, elas comentavam a divina comédia dos homens. Libertos da natureza, em sua própria concepção, escravos da máquina.

Era Natal em toda a Terra. E por uma brincadeira de Dionísio, o sistema bancário falhava. Filas e filas agitavam os shoppings centers, caixas eletrônicos sem qualquer dinheiro. Aquele papel ridículo pelo qual os mortais matavam e morriam. O mais absurdo era a lógica humana acreditando que as máquinas controlavam o mundo! E ainda chamavam de lógica! Sócrates teria vergonha deles. De um mundo incapaz de entender o mágico, a magia. Ignorantes que a própria vida deles era fantástica, que abrir e fechar os olhos, deixava o campo do rotineiro e adentrava no maravilhoso. Os humanos eram divertidos, tediosos e divertidos.

- ah, Dionísio. – riu Melpômene com admiração pela destreza do Deus do Vinho. Ninguém no Olimpo era animado como ele. Séculos e séculos depois, Dionísio ainda se divertia com os homens. E com as mulheres.

A presença colérica de Tália foi logo percebida pelas musas. Diferente do que Homero pensara em sua Ilíada, as musas tinham aparência conforme sua personalidade. E séculos de inspiração arrebataram os cabelos da Musa da Alegria em um vermelho vivo e radiante, havia algo peralta e rebelde nela. Até mesmo Clio, a mais séria das irmãs, divertia-se com a Musa e seu desejo pela vida. Era sempre Tália a responsável pelas notícias e as piadas mais sujas no Olimpo. Clio, no entanto, franziu o cenho ao perceber os sentimentos de sua estimada irmã, a alegria transformada em revolta.

- Tália, o que houve? Está com aspecto de uma das Fúrias. – perguntou a Musa da História preocupada. Apesar de não ser a mais velha das irmãs, há muito assumira essa responsabilidade.

- As Fúrias são mais felizes do que nós. – argumentou a musa em sua raiva crescente, ela parecia o nascer do sol rasgando as montanhas.

Melpômene interveio:

- Tália, a Musa do Drama e da Tragédia, sou eu. Pretende roubar meu legado?

E riu suavemente, agitando os longos cabelos negros.

Aquilo irritou a Musa ainda mais.

- Legado? Melpômene, que legado? Eles esqueceram de nós! Não existe uma música que fale sobre nós, nosso trabalho, nossa dança. No passado, até mesmo os persas nos amavam, quantos homens não pediram sua orientação, Urânia. Lembra-se de Aníbal, grande homem – as musas sentaram-se ao redor da irmã em admiração – Aníbal, aquele cartaginense, chamado pelos homens modernos de Pai da Estratégia, odiava gregos e romanos. Mas ele nos amava. Pedia pela constelação, honrava seus homens com a dança e a música. E quando ele morreu para onde ele foi? Para o Valhala, com aquelas zinhas...

As irmãs riram em concordância.

Clio interrompeu:

- Não seja infantil, Tália, foi estabelecido que nossa arena detinha inspiração para os mortais em sua passagem pela Terra e as Valquírias teriam os grandes guerreiros em sua morte. Gostaria por acaso, que Hades tivesse recebido Aníbal? Que coisa sem propósito. - a Musa da História irritou-se, ela amara Aníbal, como a nenhum outro homem mortal, ele ouvira seus conselhos, quando soprara as táticas de guerras do passado. O grande Aníbal sorrira em meio à escuridão e dissera o seu nome, quase com louvor.

Tália lembrou de sua promessa. Percebeu a mudança nos sentimentos de Clio, lembrar de Aníbal fora inteligente, intimamente sabia que a irmã, não gostara de perdê-lo para as Valquírias. Encontrara seu caminho, levaria suas irmãs para os caminhos da sublevação, mesmo que levasse a eternidade. Tempo não era problema para elas...

- Claro que não, nem digo isso, mas vocês não percebem? Os vivos, os homens não lembram de nós. Mas basta ver uma loira de olhos azuis para as Valquírias ganharem seus participantes paras seus domínios.

O silêncio dominou as Musas e o argumento de Tália ganhou força.

- Diga um grande homem da atualidade que nos ame, louve-nos canções. Estamos próximas inspirando, mas nenhum deles nos agradece, não, eles ouvem a canção que parte de seus lábios, Melpômene, mas não a agradecem. Não me diga que não se importa, somos Musas e não anjos. E os homens, nenhum deles, são melhores do que nós.

Érato observou a irmã concordando intimamente, buscou em sua memória e fazia anos que algum homem havia pronunciado seu nome. Pedindo que suas palavras abençoassem a sedução, na verdade, ela havia sido afastada da conquista entre homens e mulheres, foi com embaraço que lembrou o último homem que pronunciara seu nome. Um escritor de novelas e escreva o seu nome errado! E o roteiro final, havia retirado o toque de sua inspiração. Tália estava certa. Os homens não permitiam mais sua influência.

Polímnia fechou os olhos tentando absorver as palavras de sua irmã, percebia Tália tentando manipulá-las com suas palavras coléricas, a alegria podia velozmente ser transformada em raiva, afinal a paixão era o vetor das emoções. No entanto, havia razão naquelas palavras, seu rosto delicado brilhou em meio à voz de Tália que crescia na sala, o ambiente colorido e alegre. O último homem que compôs uma música bela e sacra morrera durante a Revolução Francesa, o sacro agora era tão comercial quanto o mundano, nada na vida humana era realmente envolto de valor, exceto o dinheiro, mas esse era o caminho deles, um dia eles voltariam a ser apaixonado e novamente. Ou não? E por que tanta filosofia? O fato de pertencer à cultura greco-romana não a obrigava a filosofia? Elas, as Nove Musas em sua época e prazer não haviam seduzido os homens com seus dons e graças, não havia despedaçado os pobres corações mortais apenas por que era fácil e divertido? Talvez fosse a vez dos homens, não diziam os hebreus - aquele interessante e místico povo antigo - que na Terra reinava o equilíbrio. O momento chegara.

As irmãs a olhavam com curiosidade e Polímnia percebeu ter tido em voz alta seus pensamentos. E a ruiva Tália radiou em revolta. No entanto, foi Euterpe quem falou.

A Musa da Música Lírica pensou em suas palavras antes de pronunciá-las.

- Entendo a ambas, Polímnia e Tália e devo concordar com a minha irmã Musa, também uma das Graças, olhe para este palácio lindo, colorido e exuberante e a humanidade o imagina branco e cristalizado, por quê? – as irmãs observaram as colunas jônicas como se fosse a primeira vez, as cores marcavam sua aparência, o vermelho rubro da impetuosa Tália aliado ao amarelo semelhante ao sol, formando em sua junção uma cor inesperada, os olhos humanos eram incapazes de perceber – A voz temperada de equilíbrio e vitalidade de Euterpe prosseguiu: A razão é simples pois assim os europeus no século XIX decidiram que o nosso mundo era. Branco. Elitista. Puro. Como? Somos Musas, amamos as cores, o êxtase e as cores radiantes. Se no começo deixamos e rimos de suas tolices, sem querer concordamos que os homens nos reinventassem ao seu bel-prazer, o prazer de suas bolsas e finanças, mas dentro os séculos vindouros eles ainda nos buscaram até certo ponto e simplesmente eles não sabem mais o caminho. As músicas são inusitadas e afastaram toda a poesia, mas eu ainda estou em cada uma delas. Até um deles, atingir a junção perfeita entre a letra e a melodia. E nesse momento, sim, eu entro nos corações mais uma vez. Tália, você propõe uma revolta, devemos destruir o sistema bancário como Dionísio, aquele velhaco beberrão? Seduzir os mortais? Somos Musas e não mulheres tolas. E nos cansamos deles muito mais rápidos que suas mulheres...

A inspiração de Calíope

Tália sentiu o terreno ameaçado, teria de abrir o jogo, utilizar a última carta.

Olhou para Calíope, a mais velha das irmãs e também a mais bela, os gregos falaram e escreveram a Ilíada para Helena, se eles soubessem que Helena era uma tímida cópia de Calíope, a Musa que fascinara o próprio Apolo?

Os longos séculos e era de extremo mau gosto contar os séculos, em nada dissipara sua beleza, os longos cabelos negros, capazes de seduzir a luz, que enfeitiçada, brilhava cativa em Calíope, seus olhos verdes e sua sensualidade exultante. A liderança de Calíope seria respeitada, quando surgida e mesmo a sabedoria de Clio seria incapaz de deter a avalanche emocional da mais velha das musas.

Honestamente, apenas Calíope poderia convencer Clio a justiça de suas reclamações.

Decidida, a ruiva musa da Alegria Tália revelou:

- Fui cumprimenta Dionísio pelo seu feito esta manhã, infelizmente encontrei Apolo em companhia de uma das Valquírias e o que presenciei me enfureceu.

O silêncio no Lar das Musas tornou-se palpável e Tália prosseguiu:

- Apolo brincava e ria-se com a tal zinha, em como éramos antepassadas e mortais não tinham nada a nos agradecer ou lembrar. - Tália viu os olhos de suas irmãs demonstrarem a mesma revolta que a dominava. E arrematou: - Eu me senti tão humilhada e pior de tudo foi o riso da Valquíria, satisfeita e confiante ao lado daquele traidor.

As musas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, planos de vingança explodiam e as mais variadas formas de se torturar o deus da beleza brotava dos lábios criativos das cinco musas.

Clio olhou para a irmã preocupada, a história entre Calíope e Apolo era o que os mortais classificavam como amor e ódio. Se suas irmãs planejavam, Calíope estava silenciosa, calma e fria. A musa da História sabia o que significava: encrenca para a humanidade. O frio das musas não apenas congelava, mas rasgava a alma e elas bem sabiam, todas as almas eram imortais, pensou com raiva, aquele Apolo, era bonito como pecado, mas era só. Quantas vezes ele não colocava a humanidade em enrascada com suas piadas idiotas! Um imbecil. E ainda falavam dos humanos. Clio pestanejou, bem, os humanos podiam ser bem idiotas também.

A fúria de Tália finalmente havia contaminado a todas.

- Calíope – iniciou Clio, tentando antever a fúria da irmã.

Calíope estendeu a mão, detendo-a em um gesto delicado.

- Ainda sou a mais velha , Clio, agradeço mas não tema, se vamos ser motivo de piada, nossa revanche será poderosa, se Zeus, em sua sabedoria e capricho, decidir nos castigar pelo que faremos, nossa ação tem a obrigação de ser divertida, ousada, cruel e inesquecível. Até mesmo, as Valquírias vão nos admirar pela nossa ousadia. E celebraremos o nosso castigo, bem como a nossa vingança.

Tália brilhou de felicidade e as palavras eloqüentes de Calíope dominaram as irmãs satisfeitas, Clio tentou vencer a inspiração de liderança produzida pela irmã e bateu o pé no chão, chamando atenção das irmãs.

Euterpe começou: - Clio, as Valquírias, o que elas sabem dos mortais? Nós chegamos primeiro.

Clio interrompeu: - Está usando um livro de história dos mortais, Euterpe? A imortalidade não é linear, e sabemos bem o objetivo é vingar-nos de Apolo! - a musa da História voltou-se para irmã mais velha, a luz de Calíope transformava a arquitetura da sala em prata dourada, tinha de trazê-la de volta a si: - Calíope, pense, a última vez que esteve tão furiosa você...

Calíope não permitiu a irmã terminar:

- Ora, Clio , eu não causei a Guerra do Peloponeso! – disse empurrando o cabelo longo e iluminado para trás.

A memória de Clio contava uma história diferente. Apolo (sempre ele) havia feito uma menção nada honrosa aos atenienses e a virilidade inquestionável dos espartanos. Irritada pela ofensa a eloqüência ateniense, Calíope incitou Atenas a enfrentar a militarmente poderosa Esparta. Apolo – o belo, sedutor, orgulhoso – pagou o blefe, no entanto, os espartanos não o ouviam com freqüência. O resultado destruiu a Grécia Antiga, levando a civilização ao seu próximo líder, Clio lembrava de sua impetuosidade aliada a sua inteligência, Alexandre Magno. E tentou deter o pensamento que a dominou: o Macedônio também estava no Valhala.

Calíope esquecera esse pequeno detalhe, as brigas entre ela e Apolo eram devastadoras e em geral uma civilização se perdia.

- Clio, ouça-me, não vou destruir nenhuma civilização! Vamos até a sua sala.

Aquela informação surpreendeu Clio e curiosa levou as irmãs ao escritório.

- Irmã, esse escritório é uma verdadeira biblioteca universal! – o comentário animado de Terpsícore fez a tensão no ar se dissipar.

A sala detinha inúmeros livros, na verdade incontáveis, na sala de Clio, os livros encontrava-se classificados pelo país de origem.

Calíope tocou os livros com cuidado e pediu para irmã mencionar sobre os seus favoritos. Clio começou a contar suas histórias humanas favoritas, a inspiração e o talento. A musa de História evitava distinguir a história da humanidade das histórias fictícias criadas pelos humanos, para a musa, elas estavam interligadas.

- O mais interessante sobre os homens é seu total desconhecimento sobre sua própria criatividade, poucos são como Platão, conscientes do mundo das idéias, para eles, sua criação vive em páginas frias, sabemos que isso é ilusório.

Terpsícore se interessou.

- Perceba, uma história como, o Senhor dos Anéis, para os mortais é uma ficção quando nós sabemos que Fëanor é tão real quanto nós. O elfo cuja chama jamais se apaga ou Glorfindel, o matador de balrogs, na verdade – e nesse momento, Clio abriu o sorriso – os elfos são os meus favoritos: apenas a morte em batalha ou o coração partido pode vencê-los. Eles são perfeitos, belos, sábios. Alguns humanos da terra de Arda são interessantes como Elessar ou Beren, mas definitivamente, meu coração pulsa pelos elfos.

- Coração partido ou em batalha? – repetiu Euterpe

- O elfo cuja chama jamais se apaga?- Erato sorriu sonhadora.

Clio festejou. Havia até mesmo esquecido o motivo que a levara a narrar sobre a história dos humanos.

Calíope, no entanto, estivera atenta a cada palavra da irmã.

- Bem, então, sabemos o que fazer. – lançou a musa mais velha.

Clio se antecipou:

- Calíope, nem pense em seqüestrar Morgoth, nem mesmo Apolo merece, alguém como ele.

Calíope riu da irmã. E ergueu-se altiva, utilizando a sua eloqüência e inspiração nas irmãs, nem mesmo Clio a contradiria. Apolo sentiria o peso da sua vingança.

- Eu? Seqüestrar um vilão, por favor, Clio! Espantaremos o tédio, o esquecimento e a lentidão. Aproveitaremos a vida, a beleza e a sedução, vamos sorrir e cantar, ousaremos e seremos lembradas! E vamos nos divertir a beça. Cantaremos todos os dias e estaremos cercadas pela beleza e integridade. Ouçam, irmãs, pois sou a mais velha e meu plano na já está definido, cada uma de nós irá colocar sua força, inspiração e vitalidade nele.

E sorriu, um sorriso travesso e irresistível para mortais e imortal, afinal ela era a eloqüência e a retórica, a poesia e narrativa.

- Nós vamos seqüestrar os belos elfos!

Observações

A Guerra do Peloponeso - a luta de Esparta contra Atenas , começou em 431 a.C. e durou até 404 a.C - a derrota de Atenas levou ao declínio da Grécia antiga. A disputa pelo controle das cidades gregas levou ao confronto, obviamente as cidade gregas continuaram existindo, no entanto, entraram em declínio. Sendo conquistadas, conseqüentemente, por Alexandre Magno.

Aníbal Barca - hábil guerreiro cartaginense, liderou a revolta contra Roma, tomando parte da segunda guerra púnica, para os romanos, na verdade, essa guerra é chamada de A Guerra de Aníbal, brilhante estrategista, realizou o impossível em sua época. Suas táticas de guerra são até hoje ensinadas pelos militares.

Chapter 2: O Capricho dos Valar

As Musas Entediadas

O capricho dos Valar

Nota da autora:

Agradecimentos:

Quero agradecer quatro pessoas especiais:

A primeira é Maya Mithrandir, minha irmã, pelo seu apoio e paciência (ao seu estilo), sempre impulsionando para voltar a escrever. Estou amando o Novo Mundo. Não vejo a hora do Éomer beijar a Lothiríel. Merci, ange.

A segunda é a mestra Sadie, talentosa escritora e grande como ser humano, não há palavras conhecidas para descrevê-la. Sempre arranjando tempo para apoiar. Destino de Muitos, absolutamente emocionante. Totalmente angellus.

A terceira é a Nim, paciente, leitora de meus textos curtos e nem sempre claros. Obrigada.

A quarta é Amanda Lais, obrigada, seu incentivo, com suas reviews despertaram a vontade de voltar a escrever.

Devo confessar: esqueci como escrever! como abrir a alma para os personagens. Prova disso é este capítulo curto, pronto em minha mente em dois meses, no entanto, incapaz de ser digitado.

Espero que gostem. É um capítulo intermediário, voltarei para esclarecer alguns pontos falhos. O tom de comédia deve ser retomado no próximo capítulo, quando as musas vão tentar conquistar os elfos. Esse é mais lírico. Afinal é a percepção de Melpômene sobre o mundo élfico.

A música é do grande compositor e cantor Gonzaguinha. A melodia é belíssima. Para quem gostar e não conhecer chama-se Lindo lago do amor.

Capítulo 2 : O Matador de Balrogs

A essência do Portal

- Eu não vou remexer o meu quadril até o chão! – avisou Melpômene, irada com as idéias das musas para atrair os elfos.

Calíope interferiu:

- Por isso, você é perfeita, Melpômene, não pensou em um momento em adquirir hábitos das novas eras. A sua essência irá abrir o caminho para o mundo dos elfos!

A primeira musa observou as palavras encontrarem seu caminho, a resistência abandonar os olhos verdes da musa. No entanto, Calíope sabia que não tinha vencido os obstáculos totalmente, Melpômene não abrira mão de sua ... para utilizar uma palavra humana... integridade na intenção de vingar-se de Apolo, ela precisaria de todas as suas irmãs e suas habilidades. Apenas Melpômene detinha a essência para abrir o portal protetor do mundo dos elfos.

- Uma canção, Melpômene.

As musas abandonaram o Olimpo em silêncio, a necessidade de concentração da musa da tragédia era completa e não admitia comentários e risos enquanto caminhavam sobre a Terra, buscando o ponto exato, entre um mundo e outro.

O portal, refletiu Terpsícore, definitivamente era a mais hábil criação das dimensões conhecidas. São os portais, os responsáveis por impedir uma musa invadir o Valhala, os mesmos portais impediam Melkor de chegar até o Olimpo, bem como confundiam a percepção humana sobre a linha entre a vida e a morte, impedindo-os de vencer aquilo denominados pelos homens de Gondor de sono eterno. Na verdade, na opinião de Terpsícore, eram os portais os responsáveis por impedi-la de se divertir! Vingança, isso seria secundário! Confundir os elfos, se eles eram a metade do que Clio alegava, valeria a pena ser castigada pelo próprio Poseidon , o deus mais mal-humorado conhecido no Olimpo.

Melpômene venceria o portal, ela sabia disso. E esta barreira estava a ponto de ser cruzada. Graças à rixa antiga entre Calíope e Apolo. Terpsícore discordava totalmente de Clio, as brigas entre ambos traziam alegria e animação, à volta do espírito de luta marca dos primeiros tempos.

Capricho dos Valar

Melpômene estava à frente do Palácio de Mandos, como ela sabia? A harmonia dos elfos deixava sua marca no portal, a musa refletiu sobre sua ação, invadir uma outra realidade, desrespeitar os deuses de seu mundo e perturbar deuses desconhecidos, a ofensa seria grave. Um breve momento prendeu a respiração candente da musa. Ela conhecia a ira de Zeus e de certa forma sabia lidar com ela, mas e esta nova dimensão?

No entanto, esse momento foi breve, a essência do portal passava a exercer sua influência sobre a musa. E sua atenção viu-se dispersada nos elfos e pensava sobre a beleza proferida pelos elfos, segundo Clio, durante Eras, eles viveram na Terra-Média, para cumprir um destino traçado por Ilúvatar, vivendo em harmonia com a natureza.

Seres desta clareza, não são atraídos por uma canção mecânica e sem coração. Sim, uma canção desta forma poderia até mesmo seduzir os homens mortais, mas o portal que fecha cada alma não pode ser atravessado, apenas tocado pela perfeição e emoção.

Afinal, suas irmãs e ela mesma poderiam desejar vingança, no entanto, acima de qualquer emoção, elas desejavam inspirar, trazer beleza, lirismo e intensidade. Nenhuma batida de coração era vulgar. Cada batida é um ato de inspiração e louvor. Assim ela, inspirava as tragédias da ópera, para aqueles incapazes de temer viver à flor da pele. Ela pensou em uma area , no entanto foi a melodia poética da língua portuguesa que afluiu em seus lábios. A essência do portal estava naquela música.

E bem que viu o Bem-te-vi

A sabiá sabia já

A lua só olhou pro sol

A chuva abençoou

O vento diz "ele é feliz"

A águia quis saber

Por que, por que, por qual será

O sapo entregou

Ele tomou um banho da água fresca

No lindo lago do amor

Maravilhosamente clara água

No lindo lago do amor

Melpômene agitou os cabelos negros e fechou os olhos, sentia o limiar entre o desejo e a inspiração. Agora sim! As sílabas afluíam em seus lábios intoxicando sua alma, a influência do portal estendia-se nascia da canção e dominava a ela e suas irmãs.

Este sempre fora o caminho!

As irmãs esperavam concentradas, inspirar, exigia concentração, ritmo e coragem. Em absoluta harmonia com o portal, Melpômene viu a terra amada dos elfos,as florestas, seu esplendor, os pássaros amados por Manwë, as estrelas salpicando o céu, diferente dos mortais, o destino traçado nas estrelas, claros para eles e o aceitavam.

Quanta reverência!

O corpo da musa sofreu um leve sobressalto, também havia guerra! Enganos e traições.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos verdes de Melpômene, os elfos foram traídos tantas e tantas vezes e traíram a si mesmos, apenas pela vontade de iluminar.

A musa suspirou, no limiar do portal, cada revelação, cada sensação a fazia apaixonar-se pelos elfos, como nenhum conto de Clio poderia conseguir.

E assim, a música fugiu naturalmente dos seus lábios e invadiu o portal, entrando naquele belo mundo. As imagens de Lórien clara em sua mente pela primeira vez. A beleza da floresta de Lórien atingiu-a irreversivelmente, a influência do portal prosseguia, as palavras da música libertaram-se dos seus lábios com a facilidade de quem se encontrava seduzida, incapaz de resistir. E não haveria tempo de avisar suas irmãs, a entrada na Terra-Média não seria impune, elas estariam sob o capricho dos Valar.

VSIVSIVSIVSIVSIVSIVSIVSIVSIVSIVSISVIS

O guerreiro olhou com descaso para as barras de ferro, enquanto ouvia a voz do jovem entoando a canção. Ali, no Valhala observou os anos passarem, na atualidade a presença de um guerreiro genuíno era cada vez mais rara. Incrível pensar no número de guerreiros trazidos pelas Valquírias que detinham uma atividade diversa das habilidades de um soldado. Até mesmo músicos pela paixão e sentimento que despertavam eram trazidos pelas Valquírias.

Cansara de lutar em tolas demonstrações para as jovens belas e louras, não havia glória ou honra em lutar sem razão, sem motivo.

Ele colocara os exércitos romanos em terror, obrigara-os a pensar novas estratégias, no entanto, sua honra impedira de fazer aquilo que lhe cabia, destruir Roma.

Como poderia imaginar, os soldados romanos não detinham honra?

Aníbal olhou ao redor. Bem, como aquela situação, não havia honra. E ele encontraria uma saída. Ele sempre encontrava.

Os anos, o milênio o ensinara a ouvir, a prestar atenção, desta forma, aprendera novas línguas. Tempo ele tinha. E com certeza, Aníbal soube utilizá-lo.

Essa sim era a habilidade cujo nenhum livro de história soube reconhecer. Ouvir as pessoas, mesmo quando elas não estavam falando.

Aníbal sorriu, mas era um sorriso perspicaz em nada inocente. Os músicos dos últimos cem anos passaram a falar de portais, túneis capazes de levar um ser de uma dimensão a outra.

Em princípio, o guerreiro de Cartago, pensou ser uma lenda, mas ele mesmo acreditar em auspícios e em seu poder de oferecer saída quando havia esperança e especialmente em sua fuga e abandono dos seus guerreiros.

Com passar dos anos, a idéia de um portal fechando a saída fez mais sentido. Suas legiões não detinham guardas protetores? Ele não enviara batedores para espionar as legiões de Roma? Sentinelas para proteger as fronteiras, sim, o Valhala detinha um portal.

Aníbal aguardava o momento certo para atravessá-lo. E mal acreditou quando ouviu a música, a linda voz, apenas uma musa poderia ter uma voz tão bela e melodiosa.

Ele nunca gostara muito dos gregos, reconhecia suas qualidades, no entanto, as suas tolas guerras internas auxiliaram Roma a se tornar o império medonho e corrupto, os gregos, para Aníbal, presentearam os romanos com sua cultura. E isso foi para o guerreiro, uma iniqüidade. Eles tiraram o equilíbrio das civilizações. E cederam a Roma.

No entanto, eles prestaram atenção e ouviram as vozes dos deuses, e ele nunca esqueceria a primeira vez que ouvira Clio. E sua voz pedindo para acreditar em sua inteligência e em sua mente. Lembrou-se em como ficara surpreso em ouvir uma musa. E Clio explicara com natureza e graça, em fato, era ele, o guerreiro que estava falando com a musa.

A esta lembrança sorriu, ele estava falando com Melpômene. E descobrindo o caminho de saída.

VSIVSIVISVSIVSIVSIVISVISVIVISVISIVSIVIS

Elas cobriram os olhos, o portal abriu-se em feixes de luz e a cada uma a cor detinha um matiz diferente. Melpômene estava emocionada e não conseguia deter as lágrimas que corriam no seu rosto. Seus passos a guiaram a entrar no portal, sendo seguida pelas irmãs, extasiadas com os feixes coloridos.

Clio, como sempre seria a última a entrar, quando sentiu a força da atração do portal atraindo. Nesse momento, ela percebeu uma voz diferente. Aníbal. Ele estava escapando do Valhala e condenando-se a eternidade no Hades.

O desespero tomou conta da musa, mas ela não conseguia resistir à força do portal.

Ela tinha de voltar e evitar o que ele faria. Era um grande erro!

Um erro que ela mesma estava cometendo, mas o guerreiro não tinha a extensão do seu ato.

O gosto do desespero e do deslumbre com a força do portal foi seu último pensamento, antes de adentrar a Terra-Média.

Gondolin – a luta de mil dias

A moça estava pálida e gritando, a bela cidade estava queimando em chamas, chamas de vingança, chamas da inveja, pois aquela cidade resgatara a beleza da música dos Vala.

A guerra continuava, bem como a destruição. O balrog assumia controle da cidade com certeza da vitória.

Com prazer, o balrog aproximou-se da jovem. O cheiro dela era estranho, seus traços não eram élficos apesar de sua beleza.

Mas um tributo a seu poder de luta e ver a queda da cidade. O som do chicote do espírito do fogo sua espada cortou o silêncio do vazio e a voz da moça emudeceu. No entanto, ela ainda vivia. A criatura bestial brincava com ela. Com ela! Alguma coisa tinha saído muito errada, do deslumbre do portal, ela, Terpsícore estava em uma guerra infernal!

Foi nesse momento, quando a musa estava decidida a enfeitiçar a criatura que o jovem louro surgiu.

- Venha! Criatura. Deixe a minha cidade. Exijo.

O balrog ignorou a mulher por alguns momentos. Aquele era um alvo que valia a pena.

Glorfindel da Casa da Flor Dourada.

O elfo ergueu-se orgulhoso de sua descendência e o desejo de manter o nome e vida dos seus vibrava em suas veias como o ódio do balrog pelo povo de Gondolin.

Terpsícore vislumbrou a cena extasiada: a tensão do conflito estava centrada no movimento do elfo, em seus olhos havia o desejo da batalha. Um desejo que ela nunca vira nos mortais. A certeza de uma morte honrada em defesa dos seus. Esse estigma centrava-se em seus músculos, em seus movimentos, antecipando a morte, chamando-a como quem chama uma amiga valorosa.

A criatura bestial esqueceu-se dela. Terpsícore percebeu. Sua cobiça estava no guerreiro. A musa percebeu-se fascinada com os movimentos daquela luta. Suas perguntas foram apagadas naquele momento, o capricho do Valar tinha separado suas irmãs. Nenhuma delas estava vista, mas a chama da batalha apagou essa preocupação. Centrada em cada movimento, o chicote do balrog e a reação do elfo. Clio saberia o nome dele, com certeza. Ela nunca gostara muito de história, amava a dança e o teatro e aquele guerreiro detinha o poder da atuação e dos movimentos em sua luta.

Seus passos soavam leves e velozes e apesar da estatura da criatura bestial, Terpsícore valorizava a ação do guerreiro. A sincronia de sua luta e sua bravura.

O balrog avançou sobre Glorfindel e este recuou detendo sua chama com a espada. O golpe posterior foi ainda mais efusivo. E guerreiro de Gondolin desequilibrou-se com a força do ataque.

A musa correu até ele, desesperada.

- Saia, eu posso detê-lo.

Terpsícore negou.

- Ele o feriu. Precisa de uma pausa.

O guerreiro riu. Estranha criatura. Era bela demais para ser uma serva do escuro. No entanto, ignorava as regras de uma batalha. Não havia descanso.

O balrog agitou-se mais uma vez. Esse golpe seria definitivo.

Terpsícore ergueu-se com velocidade. Estendendo a mão para a criatura, quando o chicote cortou o espaço. Terpsícore e Glorfindel haviam desaparecido. A batalha havia sido adiada.

O balrog fervilhou com o desaparecimento de ambos. Gondolin pagaria por aquela rebeldia. Ele destroçaria o guerreiro e levaria aquela criatura estranha até o seu mestre para entender sua feitiçaria. E usá-la ao seu favor.

Glossário

Poseidon – deus dos mares, irmão de Zeus, extremamente leal, não gostava do Olimpo e os jogos de poder entre os deuses. Surgia no Olimpo apenas quando chamado pelo irmão.

Valhala – morada das Valquírias, segundo a lenda nórdica, os grandes guerreiros ao morrer seriam levados pelas inestimáveis guerreiras até o Valhala por recompensa ao seu senso de justiça em batalha.

Por que enviei Aníbal para o Valhala? Muito simples, ele não é grego e sim da região de Cartago, a literatura grega não menciona prêmios para outros povos. Já as lendas nórdicas valorizam a característica do guerreiro, acima de tudo. Com certeza, o grande estrategista merece esta deferência.

Grécia – as cidades-estado entraram em conflito anos antes da formação do império romano. A visão do guerreiro Aníbal sobre a contribuição da Grécia a Roma, na verdade, está fundamentada em eventos posterior, quando Roma trazia os sábios gregos para engrandecer e ensinar seus filhos sobre filosofia e arte.

Dani de Rohan

Chapter 3: A Chama que não se apaga

A Chama não se apaga

A imagem surgiu clara em sua mente, ele precisa de poucas horas para repor seu sono e, ao acordar Feänor necessitava colocar em prática os sonhos que habitavam sua mente.

Luzes. Cinco luzes radiantes em túnicas de cores variadas, clamando por arte e execução. Um novo projeto nascia com o sonho.

A cada noite eles surgiam ricos em detalhes e em beleza, letras repletas de musicalidade e imagens de pedras capazes de conter o calor que aquece a vida das espécies, a noite anterior, as árvores suspiraram uma canção inédita.

A melodia atingiu sua mente e agitou sua chama interna, uma nova criação se desenhou em sua mente. E foi por isso, que ele deixou sua cama confortável, havia algo a criar. E estava em seu cérebro, mas havia mais do que isso.

Ele sentiu uma novidade na chama. Ele sentiu o desafio dos deuses. Feänor lembrou cada um dos desafios que enfrentou e sua coragem ao completar suas tarefas e sabia que não temia obstáculo algum, não havia necessidade. Ele venceu tantas vezes, considerava-se preparado e desta vez, nada mais o surpreenderia.

O nobre elfo não poderia estar mais errado.

As musas acordaram sentindo a terra clamando abaixo de si, uma a uma, elas despertaram e encantaram-se com a terra que o portal lhes abriu.

O local era lindo, verdejante e belo, e as árvores pareciam cantar uma para outra acompanhando a doce melodia entonada pelo pássaro.

Será que haviam sido bem-sucedidas? O que Clio havia mesmo dito? Uma terra bela e incansável onde os senhores dela possuíam chamas que não se apagavam. Sim, aquele lugar parecia com a descrição da irmã mais sensata entre as musas.

Uma terra de beleza sem fim, repleta de segredos e tradições, o local perfeito para as musas vencerem o seu tédio e encontrarem novos integrantes para inspirar. Era como voltar à Grécia em seus anos áureos.

Contudo, o momento de encanto foi passageiro, pois logo as musas perceberam o que faltava. Três de suas irmãs. Clio, Terpsícore e Melpômene.

A primeira a romper o silêncio foi Calíope.

- O portal tem suas próprias regras, eles devem ter levado nossas irmãs para outros locais.

- Mas onde? – disse Tália preocupada – sua fúria fora vencida pela sua paixão e agora pelo seu amor as irmãs. - Onde elas estariam naquelas terras, o que pode acontecer a elas?

A paixão de Calíope ardia em seu peito e a raiva de Apolo ainda estava presente.

- Nossas irmãs são musas e a inspiração traduz a arte inclusive da guerra. Vamos continuar nosso plano, eu tenho certeza que elas encontrarão uma forma de nos avisar.

As palavras da irmã mais velha foram suficientes para diminuir as preocupações, afinal Calíope era famosa pela sua ira, mas igualmente citada pelo amor as suas irmãs. E interiormente, Calíope pretendia proteger as irmãs que estavam ao seu lado, só ao ter certeza da segurança delas seria suficiente para iniciar sua busca pelas irmãs desaparecidas.

- Vamos prosseguir e encontrar um abrigo, nosso plano ainda é o mesmo encontrar a diversão nessa bela terra. E quem sabe, nosso prazer está aliado aos elfos! – Calíope piscou para as irmãs, escondendo as próprias preocupações.

As paisagens foram tocadas pelas mãos dos deuses, cada detalhe: águas dos rios cristalinas, as pedras brincavam cheias de alegria cada vez que a água corria sobre elas, os campos verdes pareciam enganar os olhos das musas na alternância entre tons de verde e o sol esplendoroso em seus raios amarelos repletos de amor e compaixão.

Encantadas, porém cansadas, as musas sentirão o peso do desconhecimento, afinal aquela graciosa terra não lhes conhecia e as palavras que esta clamava contavam histórias e idiomas novos para as filhas da Grécia Antiga.

Feänor estava impaciente, o nobre noldor sentia-se guiado pelo seu sonho. Ele devia procurar as luzes do estranho sonho. Naquele dia, a chama parecia consumi-lo, era sempre assim com um novo projeto, quando não sabia bem o iria se tornar, e ao mesmo tempo, pressentia sua importância.

Valinor... a terra mais bela e mais amada, as cores tinham vida e os espíritos força e energia.

- Heleno, você poderia nos ajudar – a voz da jovem atraiu seu interesse.

Feänor percebeu que a jovem assim como as suas amigas não pertenciam a Valinor, por um breve momento, pensou em uma armadilha do inimigo, mas as cinco jovens juntas lembravam luzes radiantes. E mais uma vez, ele lembrou do sonho!

- Erato, ele não é grego, então não é um heleno, por Zeus, você é um desastre. – após andar horas, Calíope estava mal humorada como apenas uma musa poderia ficar.

Erato ia oferecer responder a altura, mas nesse momento, ela o viu, as gravuras do livro de Clio eram pobres comparadas o elfo em sua frente, Feänor. Uau! A musa identificou imediatamente as habilidades do noldor, ele possuía não apenas uma chama, mas sim, sua alma estava tomada pelo fogo das paixões. Sendo a musa dos prazeres, ela não teve dificuldades em reconhecer a força que esta habitava no nobre.

O momento da diversão tinha começado, não era esse motivo daquela transgressão que poderia custar uma bela temporada no Mundo Inferior ao lado do rabugento do Hades ?

Vamos ver se eu perdi o meu toque. – Erato fechou os olhos e invocou a paixão. Ambos tinham uma essência difícil, não podiam ser controlados e o gênio algumas vezes atingia níveis insuportáveis, mas tanto em sua irmã Calíope quanto no habitante de Valinor, havia uma necessidade brutal de defender aqueles que amavam e uma capacidade férrea em perceberem o mal, não importava as camadas que a escondesse.

Isso era melhor do que sequestrar um elfo! Brincar com eles e sua irmã eram muito melhor! Hilário!

Mas nada preparou Erato para o que aconteceu em seguida.

Feänor abriu um sorriso lento e preguiçoso, como alguém que vê o Olimpo pela primeira vez e ajoelhou diante de Calíope que o olhava como se fosse Apolo jovem e apaixonado.

- Yavanna, minha senhora, uma nova forma de inspiração!

E agora? O que isso significa? Funcionou ou não?

A jovem musa observou o chamado do Valar a sua frente, suas irmãs Terpsícore e Melpômene estavam adormecidas, a passagem pelo portal havia esgotado as energias, e a presença do balrog também.

O jovem lutador, o guerreiro não as seguira, Clio percebeu a intervenção dos Vala em defesa de seu mundo e como ela poderia defender-se?

O Valar a sua frente era um ser impressionante, alto e esguio e dele emanava um poder, em cada um de seus gestos exatamente como Zeus, mas ao contrário de seu pai, o olhar do Valar detinha uma generosidade e bondade ímpar.

O ser mais poderoso da Grécia antiga raras vezes oferecia um olhar de consolo. Manwë, o Senhor da Águias, demonstrava em seu olhar uma imensidão de paz, respeito e afeto.

Clio antevia um poder para guerra, uma força resoluta, mas Manwë utilizava o seu poder para promover a paz e a justiça e essa decisão a comoveu.

Quando sua voz soou pelo salão era profunda e grave, quase um afago gentil em uma criança desolada pela perda do brinquedo.

- Você e suas irmãs trarão a guerra, com suas atitudes, o portal não pode ser fechado com facilidade e as consequências são imprevisíveis. Talvez o retorno de suas irmãs impeça essas consequências, mas não tenho certeza. O que pretende fazer, musa?

-Senhor, assumo a inconsequência dos nossos atos, mas não pretendemos voltar ou retroceder em nossas atitudes. Somos musas em nosso mundo, mas a ampulheta do tempo girou e fomos esquecidas como fábulas descartáveis. Sinto em suas palavras a bondade, a preocupação, mas não podemos nos guiar por elas, somos imortais a arte em movimento e em nosso sangue corre a força da justiça, mas precisamos da memória dos mortais. O esquecimento é a mais maligna das armas contra os deuses. Muitos entre nós são relembradas, mesmo que sejam em tolos jogos de guerra, mas não as musas. As inspiradoras da arte e da beleza fomos esquecidas e humilhadas. Um mortal pode esquecer tais atos, uma imortal clama por respeito. Nossa natureza, a imortalidade exige atos para lembrar. E por isso estamos aqui.

O Valar observou a musa de outro mundo, aquela questão era difícil e ele era um protetor. O que a jovem chamava de justiça podia resultar em tragédias, afinal era o sentimento de injustiça que causava as várias guerras do mundo.

- Como também desperta novas eras e os momentos de ouro de cada civilização. – Varda entrou na sala irradiando beleza e serenidade aos olhos da musa, a vala trazia as estrelas no olhar e aqueceu a sala com presença.

- Musa, se permite, eu farei uma pergunta. Um guerreiro fugiu do Valhala e ele definitivamente a seguirá. O que devemos fazer?

-Ele desconhece a extensão dos perigos, eu peço para que ele não seja responsabilizado e poupado.

A musa respondeu sem hesitar e a Vala pareceu gostar da resposta, pois abriu um largo sorriso e olhou para Manwë, o Vala apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Você e suas irmãs estão livres, e serão bem recebidas, mas peço cuidado com elfos, assim, Musa, o mesmo cuidado que garanto será oferecido ao seu guerreiro.

Clio percebeu a intimidade e cumplicidade do casal Valar, algo que Zeus e Hera definitivamente não possuíam, aquela dimensão possuía algumas bênçãos.

Ela só podia rezar para que suas irmãs, especialmente Calíope não estivesse em nenhuma encrenca. Com sorte.


	2. 4 Canção de Arda

Oi,

Finalmente digitando o capítulo que está pronto há tantos meses no meu caderno de preparar aulas.

Nesse capítulo tento restabelecer o primeiro contato entre Fëanor e as cinco musas na Terra Média, Melpômene acompanha o caçador de Balrogs, Glorfindel, Clio em uma longa entrevista com Manwë.

Minhas intenções continuam a mesma criar um elo entre dois mundos que são opostos: um caprichoso e voluntarioso e o outro, guerreiro, lutador e marcado pelos primeiros anos da maldade de Melkor e Sauron.

Agradeço as _reviews _e também aqueles que leem, mas não conseguem deixar seu comentário.

Capítulo 4: Canção de Arda

Calíope admirou o elfo a sua frente, ela pouco sabia sobre eles, diferente de sua irmã, Clio, mas a musa que ela era pressentia a força e a energia daquela vida.

Uma paixão incontrolável, bem como uma autoconfiança invejável. Aquele ser não poderia ou admitiria ser manipulado.

- Milorde, sou Calíope, musa de terras distantes.

O elfo assimilou a informação de forma diversa de um mortal, Fëanor sustentou o olhar e a musa altiva viu-se cativa. Sim, ele não toleraria ser manipulado, usado ou tido como objeto de diversão. Seu olhar era profundo e instigador, leitor de almas seja mortais ou imortais.

A descrição dos livros de Clio, apesar de descritivas e líricas capturavam apenas um vislumbre da essência do elfo. Ele era soberbo, intenso e orgulhoso. E a despeito de qualquer aviso, Calíope marcou-o para si, aquele elfo estava a sua altura. Grandioso como um rei e confiante como um deus do Olimpo, com uma característica que a encantou, desconhecida mesmo entre os deuses: a nobreza.

-Musa? Desconheço a palavra, mas acredito na honestidade da sua voz. – o elfo sorriu – por um momento, um singular momento revi em minha mente o brilho das Duas Árvores e o canto do meu povo, antes da imprudência e da desconfiança destruírem a sua beleza.

Calíope silenciou-se ao ouvir a voz grave e ao mesmo tempo calorosa do noldor, sua descrição construiu imagens em sua mente. Ela estava habituada com deuses e homens caprichosos, muito falava e poucas vezes tinha algo para dizer. E o noldor dizia pouco, contudo, sua paixão em cada palavra podia ser sentida na imaginação e na pele.

Ela levou um tempo para perceber que ele não diria mais nada e viu-se desconcertada. Era primeira que isso acontecia.

- Eu e minhas irmãs precisamos de um local para ficar. – Calíope cogitou explicar o que significa ser uma musa, mas a altivez do elfo a interrompeu. Ela não queria se exibir ou se impor como tantas vezes fizera no passado, algo dentro de si diante de Fëanor exigiu que recuperasse sua posição. Ele teria que senti-la enquanto musa, sentir sua influência. E essa meta tornou-se mais importante do que utilizar dos artifícios que tanto gostava.

Fëanor refletiu alguns segundos, segundos que para as cinco musas semelharam-se a eternidade. A reverência de Clio ao elfos se justificava a cada instante.

Aos olhos de Fëanor, as moças eram intrigantes, não eram humanas, com certeza, mas havia características similares, algo irreverente e irresponsável. Fëanor sempre soube reconhecer as armadilhas do inimigo, mas a irresponsabilidade que tanto desprezou nos humanos, nas musas era suave e intoxicante como uma brisa suave, um bálsamo em vistas das dores que sua alma compartilhava com seus filhos.

Tempos atrás, ele e seus filhos chegaram àquela terra, Araman ficou para trás e eles estavam na Terra Média. Nunca ouviu uma queixa de seus filhos, mas sabia o peso que cada um deles carregava. E ele também conhecia o peso de suas atitudes.

Fëanor pressionou o maxilar.

Suas atitudes foram necessárias, convenceu-se mais uma vez, apesar do incêndio dos navios ao deixar Araman, não abandonasse seus pesadelos, mas o noldor que ele era conhecia o preço das atitudes e ele estava disposta a pagar por elas.

- Meus filhos partiram para suas próprias vidas, mas suas casas estão livres para hospedagem. Serão minhas hóspedes e nenhum malefício irá toca-las, enquanto estiveram sob minha proteção.

Palavras de um rei – comparou Calíope, cada vez mais fascinada, quando foi a última vez que conhecera alguém assim? Tália tinha razão, há milênios a Terra não produzia seres daquela estirpe. Sim, a última vez foi durante a formação da Magna Grécia. O nome dele, como era mesmo? Brincou, Calíope com sua memória perfeita. Heitor de Tróia. Sim, a distinção e espectro da tragédia também marcou troiano. E como Fëanor, ele era irreparavelmente leal aos seus e sua esposa.

O que só fazia do fruto proibido ser ainda mais tentador. Observar a paixão e a vontade desses seres grandiosos.

- Seus filhos não irão se importar?

- Não existe honra maior do que oferecer hospedagem – clamou Fëanor oferecendo seu braço a mais velha das musas e a guiou até a residência do seu primogênito, Maedhros.

As musas acompanhavam cada detalhe da paisagem, cada inspiração no solo.

Terra-Média

Um ambiente intoxicante para os sentidos, as musas se alimentaram daquele aroma como do mais doce hidro mel.

Batalhas, canções e danças, poemas e amores germinavam naquela terra. Erato curvou-se delicadamente e tocou a campina verdejante, as histórias de amor que nasceriam, encontros e desencontros. E um amor que a fez corar devido a sua paixão e intensidade, mesclada a imensa compaixão e clemência que despertaria em seus súditos.

Concentrou mente, coração e alma abençoando aquela paixão inspiradora, eles eram um só e ao mesmo distintos, como constelações de estrelas, referência para aqueles que caminham sobre a terra e navegam o mar, perdidos em busca de uma luz. Eles seriam assim. E aquela terra festejava ansiosa pois sabia dos anos que aquela história tardaria a desenrolar aos olhos humanos, e inacreditavelmente, um conto já iniciado em seus ancestrais.

Tranquila, Erato retirou suas sandálias, ela precisava sentir o contato com a terra e sentir o impacto e a ansiedade da terra. A terra que aguardava a história do homem que seria rei.

Mas o tempo era senhor da razão e nada acontecia antes da sua hora, por mais irritante que fosse. A terra dos mortais possuía uma força caótica, desesperada e intensa de uma espécie que busca sua divindade e ignora quando a encontra na simplicidade. Na Terra Média reinava a harmonia, mesmo na dor, a harmonia estava presente.

O altivo elfo também abria os seus olhos para aquela realidade, Fëanor passou tanto tempo concentrado na dor e na amargura da traição que não se permitiu a beleza da Terra-Média.

Sob a influência das musas, o coração de Fëanor acolheu a promessa da alegria e conquistas da Terra-Média. O noldor sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos inocentes, ele se surpreendeu, não sabia que ainda tinha a capacidade de um sorriso dentro de si...

Esperança...

Discreta, suave, florescendo ganhando espaço dentro dele.

E o vento da memória o atingiu implacável, Nerdanel, a imagem da sua beleza retornou, bem como a sua amizade com seu sogro, Mahtan, foram anos felizes, resplandecentes, quando a chama que existia em si, clamava apenas para cultuar a vida e o amor que sentia.

E essa alegria voltou a trazer a leveza para o seu coração. A exuberância do seu afeto passou a correr como fogo pelas suas veias, mas dessa vez o fogo era brando, acolhedor, como o abraço de uma mãe.

Mãe. Míriel.

Sim, sua mãe, e desta vez a lembrança não trouxe dor, apenas amor. Fëanor lançou um olhar enigmático para a musa em seus braços. O sorriso dela estava cheio de insinuações e não escondia as armadilhas que lhe preparava.

Fëanor criava sua própria definição da palavra musa.

As construções de seus filhos formavam um equilíbrio com a natureza. E o estilo da personalidade de cada um estava representado de alguma forma em usa própria residências. Ele viu a musa ruiva dançar ao entrar na casa de seu filho Maglor, como se a música do filho estivesse presente.

Duas irmãs, Euterpe e Erato acomodaram-se na casa de Maedhros. Com discrição elas agradeceram e Fëanor encaminhou Terpíscore e Calíope a próxima casa.

Ao vê-lo fechar a porta, Euterpe comentou com sua irmã.

- Você sentiu?

- Sim, a casa exala a essência do morador, uma alma envolta na tragédia ainda mais do que o próprio pai. Meu coração quase se partiu quando entrei aqui. Tália dançou na casa de Maglor, mas o lamento também era sentido. Independente de nossa vingança, acredito que viemos até aqui por outro motivo, eu vou fazer o possível. Sei que devíamos nos divertir e Calíope anseia por vingança, mas esse local, bem, eu gostei dele.

Erato concordou com sua irmã, também gostou de Fëanor, e a vingança mesclada a diversão as trouxera para aquele mundo, contudo como elas poderiam saber a força que encontrariam?

- Calíope está caída por ele. Você reparou? Como diz os mortais, acho que esse remendo ficará pior que o soneto! Esquecemos do principal: quando nós apaixonamos pelos seres mortais ou imortais, a nossa essência passa a influenciar o ambiente. Sentiu como ele ficou diferente ao dar o braço para nossa irmã?

Euterpe soltou uma risadinha.

- Por favor, quem não o amaria? Aquela paixão que o alimenta consome a imaginação até mesmo de uma musa! E ele é belo, não acha?

Erato olhou com um ar melancólico. - quantas paixões já inspirei, Euterpe?

A irmã lançou os braços para cima. - exatamente, o coração de Fëanor é tomado pela chama da paixão e do remorso, não quero feri-lo ainda mais, ele anda como alguém que já caminhou no Olimpo e decidiu abandoná-lo por conta própria, seremos cautelosas, a nossa diversão deve respeitar os nossos anfitriões, trazer fortuna e paz pelo tempo que nos for permitido. E quem sabe fazer o nosso trabalho... Inspirar... Isso sim seria realmente divertido.

Polímnia observou suas irmãs Calíope e Terpsícore disputando a atenção de Fëanor, contudo o que mais chamava sua atenção era a própria Terra-Média. Uma inspiração vibrante, toda a terra era uma canção, isso mesmo, uma canção de reverência ao Criador.

Ela, inspiração de tantas obras clássicas, podia sentir no próprio ar o sopro de vida da criação. A Terra Média soava como uma partitura de Beethoven, inexpugnável e violenta. Como na nona sinfonia, paixão somada a reverência, mas havida dentro daquela música um toque de dor, como se no momento de sua criação uma outra canção fora entoada. Uma canção que ambicionava a guerra e o poder, a destruição e os corações partidos, um riso que satisfazia-se com a desgraça. Um desejo que só se sentia pleno com espasmos de decadência e aniquilação.

E no entanto, a reverência da canção era forte e lutava contra aquela decadência quase sedutora graças a sua paixão, Polímnia preocupou-se com suas irmãs, Melpômene e Clio perdidas naquele mundo onde as conhecidas paixões humanas tinham suas próprias regras, era como ser personagem de uma história cuja as regras elas desconheciam, crianças abandonado a caverna como Platão ensinou aos helenos e apenas agora percebia o grau da irresponsabilidade da vã vingança de suas irmãs. Quem poderia deter aquela força que ela pressentia. Elas foram em busca de divertimento, mas a Terra-Média tinha os seus próprios segredos, elas seriam musas, deusas ou fantoches nas mãos daquela canção complexa que mesclava vida e morte, desejo, paixão e arroubo? Quem poderia garantir que elas sobreviveriam ao intenso ardor daquela terra.

Suas irmãs estavam cativas da atenção do elfo e esse fato era apenas uma amostra do que a Terra-Média podia fazer com elas.

Elas inspiravam a arte, a música, a sedução, mas também eram vítimas de sua própria inspiração. Não fora a paixão insatisfeita que as trouxera até ali? Que certeza elas tinham se não trilharam um caminho que poderia se fechar em sua própria prisão?

Além de Fëanor, quem mais poderia surgir em nos caminhos de suas irmãs, pois elas também eram vulneráveis, vulneráveis aos desejos de encontrar atenção após séculos de esquecimento. Que notas musicais haveriam na Canção de Arda que narravam o destino das Nove Irmãs? Polímnia percebeu que elas descobriam e só podia torcer para os elfos serem os únicos que encontrariam no seu caminho e de suas irmãs.


End file.
